Miracles do come true
by GabriellaPotter
Summary: This is the story of how James Sirius Potter was born but with a twist. Some people do not believe in miracles, but believe me 'Miracles do come true.'.. And after what Harry Potter had been through, in his life of a rollercoaster. He truely deserved what he was about to get. Ginny's POV.
1. Announcements&Mysteries

I woke up to find my lovely husband, Harry, right next to me. He had his arms around me, I don't know what it is, but whenever he does this, it makes me feel safe. He had been late in last night because of a quick call into the office at the Ministry of Magic. I checked the clock, it was officially 9 o'clock, and I reluctantly got up to go for a shower. I turned the water on, I waited a moment for the water to warm up because it was cold at first, and then I stepped in. When I returned from my nice and warm shower I really was not surprised to see our bed empty. As quickly as I could I used a drying charm to dry my horrible red hair and then I tip toed down the stairs to find Harry.

When I entered the kitchen, apparently my face lit up like a little girl's at Christmas. I saw that Harry was making my absolute favorite, a full English breakfast.

"Morning" I said as she approached Harry.

"Morning love. How was the shower?" Harry asked me.

"Very well thank you." I said as I approached Harry with a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He said as he went to check on the bacon.

"Maybe once or twice, not a lot" I said teasingly.

"Ha-ha."

"Okay well, I'm going to go get dressed. Are you going up to take a shower, or are you going to wait until after breakfast?"

"By the time you're dressed, it'll probably be ready, so I will have one after breakfast."

"Okay" I said as I happily skipped up the stairs to our bedroom.

As I strolled along the landing to get to our bedroom I thought to myself _'what did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful family?' _I pulled out a short pencil skirt along with a dark purple strapless T-shirt. I then travelled over to another drawer and got some black tights, a bra, and some knickers out of it. As quickly as I could have, I got them on and went back down the stairs to have breakfast.

"IT'S READY" Harry called not realizing I had come down to the kitchen already. He seriously shouted, I had to cover my ears.

"No need to shout" I said sarcastically.

"Oh didn't see you come down love"

I made a quick laugh and then I quickly sat down at the table. "Oh, I'm starving" I said as I watched Harry bring in the food. Once he had set it down, we both tucked strait in to it. I took a bite of the egg, but then I made a face. I didn't know what it was; I had to think for a bit because it didn't taste right. I could tell by the look on Harry's face that he thought he had done something wrong.

"What?" Harry asked as if he had cooked the food wrong.

"Nothing, it just needs a bit of vinegar, and maybe," I said as I held up my index finger as I thought of what else it needed "some mustard," I then confirmed.

"Alright…" Harry said to me, with a look of confusion. He then got up to get the condiments from the fridge.

"Harry" I called, realizing that it needed something else.

"Yes?"

"While you're at it, bring in some pickles."

Harry didn't question me, which would have made me annoyed, I just wanted him to get off of his bum and get me what I asked for. I don't know what it was but lately it has seemed that I get annoyed over a lot of little things that wouldn't usually bother me. He simply got out the requested ingredients and set them beside me, I gave him a grateful smile.

Once we had eaten up all of our food, including seconds, Harry went upstairs for a shower and to get dressed. I stayed downstairs and set the dishes in the dishwasher, just to be unusually helpful. I actually preferred this method of washing the dishes because it was a lot easier than having to get out my wand, then I would have to perform magic and putting it all away again. Come to think of it I have been feeling rather tired lately.

"Harry!" I called once I had wiped the surface of the table.

"Yes, just got out of the shower one second."

"Okay!"

So I waited, and waited, and waited, until he finally came downstairs.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, after what seemed like forever he answered.

"Gin?"

"Yes?"

"I was only up there for 5 more minutes… What is up Gin? Do you want to tell me something, you have just seemed to be a bit zoned out lately? Or are you doing this on purpose?" Harry asked me, it was a lot to squeeze into my zoned out brain, so I just stared at him. "Gin, Ginny…" He asked again, staring into my eyes, I became paralyzed, I couldn't move. "Ginny! GINNY?" He was starting to panic now. "GINEVERA POTTER, YOU LISTEN TO ME." Now all I could do was look, with a blank expression on my face, I looked into his eyes. My mouth opened to say something, but I closed it scared I would say something wrong.

The fact was I knew something, which no one else knew. Well maybe some really clever lie detecting people could work it out but, anyway back to the main thing.

"Harry…" I said quietly.

"Ginny, what's that matter love?"

"Harry, I… I'm…"

"What are you Ginny?"

I cleared my thought "Harry"; I said confidently, "Harry, I am pregnant."

At this, the news actually hit me. I had found out earlier that day that I was 16 weeks along, I didn't even suspect anything. I thought I could have been ages ago when I had all of that morning sickness, but it soon went away. Anyway, as the news hit me. I blacked out.

"_Hello?" I called into the big empty space ahead. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I called again. At this one girl, no woman, stepped out._

"_Hello dear" she said to me._

"_Hello? Who are you? Where am I? Where are we?"_

"_Hello, I am Lily Potter, and we are in purgatory." Lily told me._

_Lily Potter, she was Lily Potter, Harry's mother, how was I speaking to her, seriously, she died ages ago._

"_Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but how did I get here? Did I die, no I can't have died, help me" I pleaded._

"_Oh Ginevera…"_

"_Call me Ginny, I insist"_

"_Okay, Ginny, you are far from death, you just blacked out when you told my son that wonderful news of yours. Of which all the dead had put bets on, I am sad to say I thought you truly were not going to be expecting."_

"_How did you know?" I asked baffled._

"_Oh, Ginny, the dead know everything, we see everything, and we even hear everything, so…" Lily said raising an eyebrow._

"_You didn't see that?" I asked discussed by the thought of all the dead watching harry and myself conceiving._

"_Oh, I tried to hold bad James, but all he could say was 'That's my boy'!" she said smirking._

"_Right, but why am I speaking to you? Why?"_

"_Well, Ginny, you are speaking to me because I hold a very important message, you have to give this specifically to Harry, it is down to Harry who he will tell, but this must go to Harry." She told me, now serious._

"_I promise I will tell Harry."_

"_Okay, do not freak out." I nodded "Once this baby is born… We, as in James, Sirius and I will come back." She told me, "Okay, I know what you're thinking, 'don't listen to her, you're probably just dreaming'" To be honest that was exactly what I was thinking. "But you have to believe me. I don't know how you will, but you must and we will come back."_

Just then I came to reality, the rest of the day went slowly, but I went to bed early. I was going to tell Harry but I was just trying to figure out what to say. He had told me how much I scared him, and how long I was out for, and all important information. He eventually gained some more color in his face. We both then settled down for the night after a wonderful dinner cooked by my wonderful Husband.


	2. Showers&Lunches

The next day I woke up to a snoozing Harry breathing into my neck. It sent a chill down my back. Boy, I love him. Today we have to go to the Burrow for lunch, we have to every Sunday. Mum wouldn't let us have our own Sunday lunch or spend time with everyone else. I suppose it is nice, seeing Ron and Hermione. We don't speak to them much anymore, apart from Sundays really. We go round theirs occasionally and they come round ours sometimes but not often.

In-between all of this thinking Harry woke up. "Morning love" he told me. "How are you two feeling?" He continued.

"Us two?" I asked.

"Yes you and the baby, silly"

I suddenly took a sharp breath remembering what Lily told me.

"What is something the matter? Gin?" He asked worriedly.

"You have to believe whatever I say…"

"I promise to believe whatever you say to me! I always do" He said as he kissed me.

"Okay, well, yesterday, when I blacked out, your mother came to me. She told me we have to believe what she says, if we believe it, it will come true." I told him.

"I promise" He told me again.

"Okay, if we believe that once this little baby is born," Harry nodded "James, Lily, and Sirius will come back, to life, to our world" I explained whilst using my arms to explain how big this world is. "Oh and Harry…"

"Yes Gin?"

"They saw us, you know, conceiving… Well, you know…"

"That's disgusting, _'stop watching us'_" He told the sky. Meaning to tell everyone in heaven.

"Harry is it alright if we don't have any breakfast because you know how much Mum cooks."

"Anything you want" He said as he bend down to kiss me.

"Actually, now I want some lasagna." I said.

"Now, Ginny. We both know you are not going to have lasagna for breakfast."

So I got off of the bed to take a shower, I pouted my bottom lip and made sure that Harry saw. All he did was laugh, of which made me bat my eyelids. "No-no" He told me.

Once I turned the shower on and had waited a moment I stepped into the nice spray of water falling from the nozzle. Once I had been in there for two minutes Harry walked in, he walked to the sink opposite the shower. I didn't see Harry walk in but when he stared to clean his teeth I turned around to see Harry watching me cleanse my body, he smiled at me when he noticed I was rubbing my belly and talking gibberish to the baby. The screen of the shower was all steamed up, when he spat the foam out into the sink. I wiped the surface of the shower screen and saw him looking at me with love in his eyes. He then walked up and placed his hand on the screen where mine remained. I then started to wash my hair so he walked out into the bedroom.

When I had finished in the shower I walked out with a towel done up above my chest and one smaller one in my hands for drying my hair. Harry looked up at me with those big green eyes of his and then a huge grin spread across his face. "You're so pretty, have I ever told you?" He asked me.

"Maybe once or twice, not a lot" I said teasingly. "Are you going to have a quick shower, were going to Mums soon, better chop-chop" I said quickly. I then muttered the quick drying charm to dry my hair, using the towel takes too much time.

I was soon dressed in a short green dress that was three quarter length sleeves that complimented my curves. Harry then walked out with an expression worn on his face to look like he had just been stunned.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He said in astonishment.

_Up in heaven stood the spirits of James, Sirius and Lily, "Did you speak to Ginevera Potter Lily, I still can't get used to the fact my little baby is now expecting a baby…"_

"_Honey, I know, neither can I but she said she would tell Harry." Lily said._

"_Okay all we can do is waiting, this morning, come to think of it, I was watching Harry and Ginny and Ginny did tell Harry about it and he did promise to believe. He believes, guys, were coming back to earth!" Sirius exclaimed._

"_Oh James!" Lily exclaimed and she ran to kiss him._

_The rest of the spirits day was eventful as they explained to everyone how they would be coming back to the UK, but it was also sad as they had to explain to Remus and Nymphadora how they could only bring Harry and Ginny's three most favorite people back, and even Harry's love for these three people was much more than their love for Fred._

"READY?" I called as I put on my black coat.

"I'm, just coming!" Harry called back to me as he was running down the stairs trying to put on one of his shoes. On the final staircase Harry unfortunately tripped and came tumbling down the whole flight of stairs.

"Harry!" I called as I ran over to help him.

"I… I'm, I'm alright" He said to me as he coughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I gave him my hand to help him get up.

"I have been through a lot of things in my life time, and falling down a flight of stairs was never one of them" he told me through a smirk.

"I remember when F-F-Fred and George set a prank in the kitchen, they were up stairs at the time, and they were only five making me three" seeing the expression on Harry's face she continued "yes, even then they were trouble makers, anyway, as I was saying, they almost missed the prank but, I was doing my best already not to fall down the stairs when they came and pushed me out of the way making me do summer salts all the way down, considering I was only three I wailed at the top of my lungs."

Harry gave out a little chuckle making me chuckle too, "I miss Fred" Ginny said with a tear coming out of her eye.

"Tell him then," he told me as he pointed to the sky, "You're the one that told me to believe; now it is your turn." He told me.

I cleared my throat, and then looked at the sky "Hi Fred, I guess I should start by saying I miss you. I miss you so, so much! I guess you know, but I'm with Harry now, he is wonderful, and now we are expecting a child. I can tell it's a boy," at this Harry looked at me with astonishment. All I did was hold one of his hands in both of mine. "Well, we have to go for Sunday lunch at the Burrow with all of the family, I love you." I concluded.

"Let's be on our way then." Harry told me. I nodded in response.

"**THE BURROW**" We called together in the fire place as I let the floo powder go.

As we tumbled into the living room of the Burrow I smelt what Mum was cooking and felt a rush of nausea. I had to run to the bathroom before anyone saw me, but that was too late everyone was already calling after me. Harry knew what was going on and I was pretty sure that Mum had some solution in her head already.

Mum came after me saying; "Now Ginevera Potter you will listen to me and you will answer my questions with full answers" I nodded before another rush of nausea passed up.

"You're not properly sick are you?" Mum asked me, I shook my head. "You're…" Mum had a minute to think. "AHA!" She shouted.

"Shhh!" I hissed at her, I knew she would guess right.

"You are pregnant!" I nodded in defeat. "Oh my, my baby!" She exclaimed.

Soon after a big hug we got up to go outside and join everyone. Harry was already outside with Fleur, Bill, Victoire, Hermione, Ron, Andromeda and Teddy. "Hello," I greeted them all.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked with mock surprise. I gave a little giggle.

"Yes," I assured them.

Right then George walked in with Angelina his wife and Arthur.

"Hello everyone!" They said.

The last flush of Weasley's walked in; this consisted of Percy and his wife Audrey.

"Oh, were last, sorry to keep you all waiting. Hello though!" Audrey exclaimed happily.

Mum then spoke "Oh it's alright dear, and if I'm correct Ginny and Harry both have an announcement…"

"MUM!" I shouted.

"Yes dear" she said so obliviously. I stood up being my annoyed self and said;

"Eggh, fine blaah, blaah, blaah, I'm blaah pregnant blaah…" Then I sat down with an audible plop.

Everyone stood up and stared at me and gasped. I just looked annoyed. Everyone eventually congratulated us, my brothers didn't look to happy, but they would have to had to of gone along with it. Once I had calmed down the girl congratulated me because I would have told them to sod off.

With some more talk and chatter dinner was soon ready. We all tucked into a lasagna which I really enjoyed, considering I wanted one this morning. We all went home; Harry and I went to sleep after a very exhilarating day.


End file.
